


Place Your Bets

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bets, Bets & Wagers, Blowjobs, F/M, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: With Javier bound to the bed, you attempt to make him cum. If you manage, he'll do whatever you ask.Gender-neutral reader!
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Place Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

> I've barely wrote any Javier stuff so here's a lil drabble!!
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Javier asks for what feels like the tenth time this evening. 

"I've already told you, I know what I'm doing," you tut, securing the final knot on his binds. 

Renting a hotel was well-needed. There's only so many times you can have quiet sex at camp before it becomes absolute agony. Plus, Javier was far too good to not shower him in praise and moans, so your bubble had finally burst and you'd dragged him into town for the night. Nobody was surprised when they saw you and Javier mounting your horses, probably thankful that they weren't going to have to deal with another night of you two attempting to be quiet. 

Usually, Javier takes the lead; he adores being in control, the sight of you on your knees for him is something that makes his head spin every time he sees it. But tonight, you'd decided that you were in charge. Javier laughed at first, but once he saw you pull some soft rope out of your bag, he realized that you were serious, and he was definitely intrigued. 

His wrists had been tied above his head to the bedpost, leaving him in the nude, bound to the bed, awaiting your command. 

"See? Told you I could manage," you smirk as you shuffle down the bed, spreading his legs slightly and settling between them. 

"So, now what, hm? Gonna rob me and leave me like this?" Javier jokes.

"Not yet. I'm gonna have some fun with you first," you purr, palming over his semi-hard cock, gently massaging his length. 

Javier lets out a gentle sigh as his eyes flick down to watch you, his length growing the more you touch it. You shuffle onto your front, settling between his thighs, and pick up his cock to begin jerking it. You pop the tip into your mouth, your tongue swirling around the soft skin, earning a few more soft moans and pleasant hums. Your hand moves from his length, massaging his balls as his length slowly slips deeper into your mouth, the tip of his cock eventually hitting the back of your throat. Javier lets out a choked moan as he rolls his head back against the headboard.

There's a strong urge for Javier to close his eyes fully, but he fights it, wanting to enjoy the sight of you between his legs. There's no longer any need to be quiet, so Javier allows himself to get as loud as he wants, softly panting away, showering you in praise and lustful comments. It doesn't take long for Javier's orgasm to begin nearing, especially when he has his sweetheart working wonders to his length.

"Amor, I'm close," Javier tells you, his cheeks a vibrant red shade and his muscles occasionally twitching. 

"Good," you say with a smile as you pop your head off his cock, replacing it with your hand as you stroke him. "Here's the fun part. You can't cum until I say so," you smirk, watching his eyes fall wide open as he begins to pout.

"What? Why?" Javier asks. 

"Just a little game I thought we could play," you reply.

"I'll only play if we place a bet on it. Say, whoever taps out first has to do anything the other person asks?" Javier offers, catching your attention even more. 

"Deal," you say with a small nod. 

"It's on," Javier agrees with a smirk, confident that you'll be tapping out from an achy jaw before he cums.

Your mouth is popped back on to Javiers cock, running your tongue up along his shaft, hollowing out your cheeks as you bob your head along his length. Your hand goes back to gently massaging his balls, drawing out an array of moans. This time, you can hear him gritting his teeth together, letting out a few hisses and grunts, clearly trying to contain himself. 

You refuse to go easy on him, allowing the tip of his cock to slam against the back of your throat as you swallow down his length, holding yourself there for a few seconds before pulling off with a gasp. Deep throating Javier always makes his knees weak and his mind turn foggy, he's a sucker for it, and lets out a loud moan as you do it. There's a few trails of spit connecting your mouth to Javiers cock, the sight making his stomach knot as he tries his best to hold himself together.

"Someone's going to cum," you playfully tease as you jerk him.

"No, I'm not," Javier replies in an attempted playful tone, though his words are cut short to let out another grunt. 

You roll your eyes and shake your head before placing his cock back into your mouth, torturing the poor man even more. Javier's clearly struggling to pull himself together, his muscles continue to shake and his eyes remain scrunched shut, head rolling back against the headboard. You notice the way his hands are flexing, the restraints surprisingly still keeping him bound to the bed. 

Javier continues to squirm, letting out another grunt as you deep throat him again. Javier's patience finally runs out as he tells you "alright, you win! I'm gonna- mierda!" he yelps, barely alerting you before his balls empty into your mouth, catching you slightly off guard but you manage to swallow his load without choking. 

You pull your mouth off his cock, wiping your spit away with the back of your hand. Your eyes flick up to see Javier in a state; multiple loose strands of hair stuck to his slightly sweaty forehead, his mouth is open as he takes deep breaths, his chest rising and falling heavily. Javier's eyes meet yours though he doesn't say anything. 

"Looks like I won," you smile as you shuffle up the bed, beginning to untie his restraints. 

"Looks like you did," he replies, still attempting to catch his breath.

Once Javier's free, he gives his sore wrists a rub as he gets comfortable on the bed, eventually pulling you down to cuddle up to him. You snuggle up to him, resting your head on his chest as he relaxes, and once he's finally caught most of his breath, he speaks.

"You know what you want for your prize?" Javier asks.

"I'll have to think about it," you reply, reaching up to wipe his loose hairs off his face.

"How about we raise the stakes even more, huh? If I can make you cum then you'll have to do whatever I want for a week?" Javier offers, his eyes peering down to watch your reaction. 

"Oh, you're on!"


End file.
